


Playing House

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I promise i'll fix this soon, I still have to think of better words to use so, M/M, Oh my gosh I'm sorry I'm such a mess hahahaha, i'll add other characters when they decided to make their grand appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga became lovers, lived together, broke things off, still lived together as friends (awkward?) and the author was clearly having a hard time thinking of other things to say.</p><p>In the end, the author sucks at constructing summaries. Let's hope I do better the next time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! First fic ever. Nervous? Kind of. Let's just say i'm nothing but a small time author wannabe. English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any grammatical error that you'll see. You're free to correct my mistakes of course. I would love to receive constructive criticisms or other tips as i'm new in the business. But really, it would make me feel extremely overjoyed if you guys ended up liking this piece of whatever you even call this. Hahahahahaha!

“They’re too noisy.”

 

“Let them be. It’s been a while since our last get together. It’s good to have this kind of noise once in a while.”

 

It had also been a while since Kagami Taiga put on a genuine happy expression on his face. Not like he did it most of the time either, the guy had often worn his favorite resting bitch face like it was his everyday wear. It was a very tiring year for him. He just graduated from university. Luckily, he had good marks (surprise, surprise) enough for a high class restaurant to accept him as an apprentice chef. The restaurant was pretty popular so work was hectic especially during hell nights, Fridays and Saturdays.

 

He had also decided to cut the allowance he usually got from his father even though they’re very well-off. His father’s earning was enough to support him, the very fact that he was an only son. His father respected his decision and he never felt so proud of the mature (another surprise) act his son had made. Taiga wanted to experience full time independence and so far, he was certain he was doing a great job at surviving on his own. Technically though, he wasn’t really alone.

 

Two years, four months, seventeen days and nine hours had passed ever since he had started living with Aomine Daiki. His rival turned best friend, turned lover, turned ex-boyfriend, then back to best friends again. The reason why he was still living with his ex was something Taiga couldn’t even comprehend.

 

Uh, actually, he probably knew the reason why, right from the start.

 

Yes, he wouldn’t say it out loud.

 

Crap, he wouldn’t even admit it to himself.

 

Is it a crime to live with your ex?

 

To the Law of Healthy Relationships and Proper Ways on How to Perfectly Move On, probably yes.

 

Then go sue him, he’s guilty as charged.

 

Oh yeah, of course it had to be because of the cheaper rent fee when split into half or the convenience of short travels because it was near their workplace. It was definitely not because of some stupid lingering feelings he _might still have_.

 

Nope.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck!” He sharply cursed as he accidentally cut his finger with the knife he was using for chopping the potatoes. He was, yet again, lost in thoughts about the bastard. Aomine’s already with him so how come even his mind was occupied by him? It was totally unfair.

 

“Language Taiga-chan.”

 

“Fuck your hypocrisy Aomine.”

 

“Stop saying fuck every single time you fucker!”

 

They were both in the kitchen while the rest of the gang, meaning Kuroko, Midorima, Takao, and Momoi were in the living room. And they’re being hella loud, mainly because of Takao and Momoi. To think that Kise’s still missing the pack. Taiga didn’t mind the noise; he wasn’t so sure though if the neighbors felt the same way he did.

 

Aomine was ransacking the inside of their fridge when he heard Taiga cursed. He quickly put the orange juice back inside and hurriedly went to check on him. He was welcomed by the sight of a kneeling Taiga who was picking the knife off the floor.

 

His previous teasing remarks were suddenly replaced by worry as he also kneeled down beside him. The blunette was having a hard time contemplating on what he should do next. He wanted to grab Taiga’s hand but then again, he felt like he didn’t have the right to do such a thing. He ended up staring intently at his cut. There was a bit of blood but the cut was nothing too serious. Taiga could see his lingering gaze from the corner of his eyes, pretty sure he was trying real hard to suppress himself from touching him.

 

Aomine had always been protective of him. He would be alarmed out of something so trivial like a small scratch on Taiga’s knee when he got too rough and pumped up from playing basketball. It was definitely a sweet gesture, especially when we’re talking about the former Touou ace that was known to be self-righteous. There was this incident where Aomine almost punched a rival player because he purposely pushed Taiga way too hard. They used to be teammates during university basketball days; playing together than against each other also gave him adrenaline rush and much enthusiasm, but it was also nerve wracking for Taiga to control a raging Aomine whenever players from the opposing teams got downright physical. University Basketball games were dirtier than high school ones, meaning rowdier players, tougher games, and a very possessive Aomine Daiki.

 

But ever since the break up, he warned him not to do unnecessary things like that again. Aomine was totally against the idea at first because between the two of them, he was the one who was pretty big on physical affection and public gestures. Taiga didn’t mind them, no not at all, if anything he was very fond of such sweet actions, though he didn’t let Aomine know. Now that they were not together anymore, he thought Aomine should stop doing those to him. After all, best friends don’t act too touchy-feely like that, right?

 

“Shit. You’re bleeding babe. What, were you spacing out? You’ve been quite out of it lately.” They both stood up. Taiga placed the knife on the chopping board while Daiki held his gaze on his injured hand. Taiga deeply sighed and went to look at Aomine. Worry was visible on his face. The tanned man’s hands were noticeably stiffed.

 

“I’m fine. No need to make a big deal out of it. And stop calling me babe.” Oftentimes, Aomine would behave all touchy-feely and too concerned boyfie just like when they’re still together, completely forgetting their agreement (not like Aomine fully agreed anyway) and it wasn’t helping at all! It just shook the aliens inside his body and it confused him even more. 

 

“Bullshit. Your hands are gold so take good care of them. Your clumsiness can be cute but not when you hurt yourself.”

 

_How could he say that with a straight face?_

_You think you’re cool huh? Well, guess what!? I think so, too!_

_Wait._

 

“NO! I-I mean… shut your trap! What are you saying, you’re so embarrassing!” Taiga looked away from him. He turned the faucet on and placed his hand under the cold water, softly brushing his thumb over the cut to wash away the blood. Aomine walked up behind him as he watched over Taiga’s shoulder. He was too close, way too close but he was very careful not to let his skin touched against his. But that small proximity that Aomine made, which was distinctly on purpose, was enough to make Taiga’s stomach flipped, his breathing hitched.

 

_Not good, definitely illegal._

 

“My hands are not gold aho! And I’m not clumsy! I’m not cute! Accidents just happen.” Taiga still managed to continue probably so he could mask the uneasiness that enveloped him. It had been two months since their little deal about personal space and physical touch and Aomine was doing a great job on breaking it, well almost breaking it.

 

He wan’t fine the first few days. He ignored Taiga and sulked all throughout the first day mainly because he greatly opposed the idea. The following week came and Aomine was doing better as he managed to keep an arm length distance and dismiss the flirty side comments. Taiga was a bit relieved but he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss Aomine’s warmth every now and then, because he did. Really, really did. These days, he could feel that Aomine’s restrain was wearing thin and honestly, he didn’t know whether he should be flattered or extremely confused.

 

Aomine moved a bit closer, but still maintaining that very tiny space between them, as he spoke softly, a ghostly breath caressed his right ear.

 

_Don’t do this to me._

 

“Serious talk though. No more careless actions. I don’t wanna see you hurt again.”

_Don’t use that voice! You know how much I loved that voice!_

 

Sometimes, he just couldn’t understand the meaning behind his gentleness and affection.

 

There were days he kind of felt they were still them, just without the commitment and there’s the deal, too, but also he felt like something had actually changed.

 

Now, there was a gap that was not his place to fill and a borderline that was too terrifying to cross.

 

Taiga had questions he kept all to himself. A year had already passed since the breakup. Wasn’t it the best time to finally move on and move out? He was so sure they had finally hit rock bottom, there’s no saving it. Or, was he still hoping to be picked up? Too much for such wishful thinking.

 

He closed the faucet and wiped his hand on the apron he was wearing. He turned and stared intently to a pair of dark blue eyes. He was really seriously worried about him. It just pissed him off even more. Aomine Daiki was unfair and insensitive; it was driving him close to insanity. They were standing way too close to each other.

 

“I really wanna stab you with the fucking knife right now.”

 

“You do know I’m a police officer right? I could arrest you.”

 

“You’re still in training so no, you can’t do that!”

 

Before Aomine could retort back, two presences joined in their little bickering session. Taiga moved a step back a looked past Aomine’s shoulder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“For the love of Oha-Asa, can you two stop flirting? We’re starving!” From that kind of statement, it was pretty clear who said that but we should still introduce him anyway. The great human carrot, Midorima Shintarou with his cheeky, masochist boyfie, Takao Kazunari.

 

“Yeah, yeah. The sexual tension is thicker than Kagami’s eyebrows.”

“Screw you Takao! What did my eyebrows ever do to you!?”

Aomine leaned back against the kitchen counter as he crossed his arms above his chest. He drew his attention to the other two male inside the kitchen and talked to the raven haired.

 

“Zip that mouth Takao. That was the understatement of the century. Taiga’s brows transcend space and time!”

 

“My God Aomine, you’re not helping at all. Why don’t you go transcend with my brows then, huh?”

 

“I’d rather have the whole package, not just the brows.”

 

And just like that the two ex-lovers continued their small banter. Takao didn’t even try to hold himself back that he almost choked on his own saliva from laughing way too hard. He quickly lost it right from that additional brow comment made by the one and only, with an ego that was taller than Tokyo Tower, Aomine Daiki. Carrot-sama, on the other hand, remained unruffled but for the nth time in his life, he questioned himself why he kept connections with these kind of people (they could say the same thing about him, really), being one of the said people was someone he was dating for years. He just couldn’t perceive why.

 

_Maybe Kagami’s brows know._

He internally sneered at the rare whimsical thought.

 

Imbecility can be quite contagious so you should be careful Midorin.

 

“Too bad, you already had it all but then you chose to throw the whole package away.”

 

And so their short-lived euphoria died down, plainly because Kagami Taiga had to spit those words like venom ready to kill anyone who hears them.

 

He didn’t mean to say it out loud. He was quite sure he didn’t. However, the absence of sound in the kitchen said otherwise.

 

_Oh fuckity fuck. Great just great._

 

Proved that Taiga’s mouth was still sharper that his brows. Taiga looked absolutely mortified and the only thing he could hear was his crazy loud thumping of his heart. The other three were no different. While Midorima and Takao looked extremely surprised, Aomine was worse. He looked shell shocked. No one dared to move an inch. No one was even breathing, presumably. Taiga knew he had to do something to cut the tension but he was too afraid to say anything.

 

*Ding dong*

 

Taiga saw the heavens opened, an angel descended from up above and rang the doorbell to rescue him from his self-inflicted humiliation.

 

If it ended up being Kise brighter-than-the-sun Ryouta than an angel he didn’t care. He would still thank him nonetheless.

 

Either of the two, he had to grab this rare opportunity and execute his perfect escape.

 

“Uh… T-that was p-probably K-Kise. I’ll g-go get it!”

 

Man, if ever he took a degree on stuttering, there was no doubt that he’d probably get an A+, perfection at its finest. The redhead was gone in a heartbeat and there’s nothing else they could do to stop him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Saved by the bell.” Midorima was the first one to recover from their previous shock. He walked over the fridge as he felt a sudden need to drink.

 

“You mean, saved by the doorbell Shin-chan.” Takao leaned against the other counter; Aomine’s frigid back was facing him. The blunette was still stoned in place. “Oi Aomine, you still breathing?”

 

Aomine’s shoulders suddenly fell slumped. He ran his long fingers on his hair right after he turned to face Takao. “I don’t even have a comeback prepared for that kind of blow.”

 

“Dude, Kagami’s onslaught was badass. Hit you right in the kokoro!” He shouldn’t find it amusing because truthfully he felt bad for the guy but Takao was 24/7 cheeky, he couldn’t let a giddy remark slip.

 

“Thank you very much for that clarification… dude.” Aomine glared at him. Every word was spitted with harsh bite. Deep blue eyes ready to crush his very precious soul.

 

_Oops. Bad decision. Wrong move, Takao._

 

For the safety of his future and so that he wouldn’t leave his dear Shin-chan widowed even right before their wedding, it was safe to say that sometimes, he should just read the atmosphere and keep the silly side comments all to himself.

 

“I’ll just go get something to drink. He he he.” He didn’t really care if Aomine knew that he was lying. All he knew was he had to get out of his sight. ASAP. He’d rather be called a fat ass liar than die in vain.

 

He quickly went on his boyfriend’s side as a sigh of relief washed over him. The said boyfriend was rummaging the inside of the fridge. “The heck are you doing Shin-chan?” Takao held his voice softer than his usual tone; a little afraid Aomine might overhear him.

 

“Looking for Leo and Virgo’s lucky items.”

 

“Inside the fridge? But, you know that it’ll take more than those lucky items to spare our lives if ever they clash again right? And the night is still young. Oh maaaaan.”

 

Midorima gave up on the lucky items. He lightly closed the fridge and breathed out heavily. “It was clear as day Aomine still loves him. He should fix things before it is too late.”

 

“Why did they break up in the first place anyway? They’re still together just not _together_. Get what I’m saying Shin-chan?”

 

“Sure. Tell me about it.”

 

* * *

 

_Aaaaaand let's have a fluffy Flashback shall we?_

_*author throws confetti*_

 

* * *

 

He was Kagami Taiga’s first love, that Aomine Daiki.

 

Taiga had never been interested in anything (or anyone) aside from basketball and food. Sure, he had developed a few crushes here and there but they’re nothing more than pure admiration of physical beauty or talent. He thought they looked great and it ended there, that was just it. No deeper connections that lead to an emotional ride called love.

 

So, when his university career had begun and out of the blue Aomine unintentionally or maybe it was intentional after all, went to the same university and rented the same apartment complex, and that Taiga started hanging out with him and was actually enjoying his company, he felt a different sensation that was clearly pristine and at that time, peculiar and unsettling.

 

It was something that made his heart race at times and sent shivers down to his inner core. It even made him questioned his own health and sometimes even his sanity. Because, common, how could almost everything he thought about involved Aomine just because he thought he was actually cool to hang out with. Yeah, he was witty and fun, so what?

 

That moment, he experienced sleepless nights even without basketball tournaments waiting for him the very next day. He also noticed that he had been watching Aomine’s every movement more often and that each time, whenever he had worn an oh so rare expression or say something out of the ordinary, Taiga had developed strange fluttering feelings like there were chaos inside his stomach and he just couldn’t control them. He definitely had health issues; at least that was what he thought.

 

To be honest, it bothered him a lot more than anything he had experienced before, probably more nerve-wracking than the Tatsuya drama incident. He was never a patient man and the stress took its toll on him. One moment, he decided that he was going to confront Aomine and tell him about the aliens who invaded his insides whenever he thought Aomine said or did something amazing. The amazing part was going to be left out by the way. Yet again, Aomine beat him to it. He didn’t say anything about aliens but something about liking Taiga a lot that Taiga felt all the aliens inside his body went kraka-bam and kraka-thoom.

 

“You made them mad, Aomine.”

 

“Huh? Who?”

 

Aomine looked so lost and bewildered. A what-the-hell-are-you-saying expression was plastered on his face.

 

“The aliens. It was a bloodbath.”

 

It was still dark when Aomine knocked on his door. Aomine was renting the apartment three doors down on the very same floor. He still didn't know if that was also intentional or again, pure coincidence. It was too early that Taiga almost didn’t believe him when he asked to go to the campus just right before dawn. He said he got something important to tell him, so important that he couldn't even wait for the sun to rise and fucking shine.

 

They were sitting face to face and straddling the bench in a park located at the back of their university. Aomine moved his face closer to his. His eyebrows burrowed together and eyes squinted, the white almost unseen. If someone was to walk by and see them, it would feel like peeking at an intimate moment between lovers by how close they were.

 

Taiga didn’t flinch or move an inch even though he could feel Aomine’s breath on his face, against his lips. He stared back at him, he blinked once, twice, thrice then he felt drums loudly thumping inside his chest.

 

“Are you out of your mind _Taiga_?”

 

It was the first time he called him by his first name.

 

It felt nice, hearing his name flow smoothly out of his mouth.

 

He took one deep breath then he smiled. “Maybe, _Daiki_. But you like me so I think you're worse.”

 

Aomine leaned slightly away, his eyes wide while mumbling a soft "Gutsy."

 

The alien’s pandemonium all gone and was replaced by a very soothing orchestra.

 

He studied the blunette’s face intently. This time, it was his turn to move his face closer. Just below Aomine’s left eyes, resting on his upper left cheek, he noticed a single eye lash. His left hand moved on its own and found its way on the lash lying on Aomine’s face.

 

“Because. I think. I like you too.”

 

Taiga grabbed the hair in between his thumb and forefinger and pinched it inside. He looked back at Aomine and was still holding up the tiny hair in his fingers. Aomine had gone speechless. His eyes were wider than ever, they almost popped out of their sockets.

 

“Ne, Daiki. You got one wish, but don’t tell me or it won’t come true.”

 

Suddenly, Aomine found his voice again, completely curious to what the redhead had said.

 

“What?”

 

“Common, just wish for anything idiot. Just anything you like to happen or whatever.”

 

“I don’t get what you’re-“

 

“Just do it! Go!”

 

“Fine, fine dumbass! Tch.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Okay, done!”

 

“That was fast! So, uhm… Up or down?”

 

He shot him another unknowing look.

 

“Just answer!”

 

“Up, then! What is this we’re doing anyway? First you were talking about aliens and now this. Not like I’m any good. But since I’ve already told you what I had to say I think I feel better now…”

 

He was talking a lot. Maybe to himself right after the alien part but Taiga ignored him and focused on the hair he was pinching in between his fingers. He aligned his fingers so that the thumb was placed below and the index finger was positioned right above. Slowly, he pulled his thumb and forefinger away from each other and found out that the hair was sticking on his forefinger. He felt warm inside. A small but honest smile had formed on his lips. A sight Aomine wouldn’t mind to see every day, if that wasn’t asking for too much.

 

“Nice! You’re one lucky bastard!”

 

“I think you are the one lucky bastard here. Is that even real?”

 

“Yes? Most of the time, I guess.”

 

“So… Uhm, we’re together now right?”

 

Taiga blew the eye lash from his finger and looked back at the man across him. When the tanned man noticed he looked puzzled, he rephrased his last words.

 

“Are we dating now Taiga?”

 

“I… I-I.. Ah.. Yes? Maybe? I mean… Obviously, you like me and I… l-like you… so that means that we.. Uhm… Well…”

 

“Yes or no!?”

 

“Yes!”

 

A toothy grin replaced the scowl from Aomine’s face, happiness clearly shown in his entire being. Another rare moment that Taiga snapped through his eyes and carefully locked inside his chest of Aomine Daiki’s unusual but amazing and surprising reactions. He was sure there were tiny rose colors on both of his cheeks now and it was no something he could really control.

 

“Then it is real after all.”

 

“What is?”

 

“The wish.”

 

It wasn’t summer but he felt really hot. After he had realized what Aomine said, those little rose colors on his cheeks had spread across his entire face, the color more intensified.

 

“Idiot! Why would you waste your wish-”

 

“That wasn’t a wasted wish! And you’re the idiot for saying it wasn’t important! Right now that’s all I ever wanted. You’re all I ever wanted.”

 

“Don’t call me idiot, you idiot! And crap, how could you blurt out something as cheesy as that! I can’t believe I’m dating an idiot.”

 

The latter part was mumbled by a pouting redhead but Aomine’s auditory perception was so strong he didn’t miss a single word. Taiga was looking down so he was taken aback when Aomine suddenly crushed him in a bear tight hug. He was laughing at how embarrassed his redheaded lover was. But the sound of his laughter didn’t have any hint of mockery or rudeness. It was refreshing and endearing; it made Taiga’s heart ran an extra mile per second, the ba-dumps louder and stronger than the dunks he had made his entire life.

 

“W-what are you doing!?”

 

“Tch. What does it look like Bakagami? I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

 

He hugged him tighter and tighter and tighter.

 

“Daiki! Can’t breathe!”

 

But Aomine didn’t let go. Taiga’s hands were in between their bodies so he couldn’t really do anything and the tanned male was obviously stronger, he couldn’t wiggle out of the bone crushed hug. It wasn’t like he didn’t love it. Truth was he thought it was childishly sweet and no one, aside from his parents, had done something like that to him. This kind of contact, his body enveloped inside Aomine’s long arms, his warmth covering his entirety, it was an incredibly nice sensation he had never felt before.

 

Finally, Aomine loosened the embrace, his left arm resting against Taiga’s waist. He used his right hand by softly lay Taiga’s head to rest against his left shoulder. By then, the smaller man realized he was suddenly sitting on the lap of his lover. He buried his face deeper on the crook of Aomine’s neck and muttered something.

 

“What was that?”

 

He slightly turned his head to look up at Aomine.

 

“I said this is embarrassing.”

 

Aomine chuckled. “I don’t really care. This feels good. And we’ll be doing this a lot so you have to get used to it.” He rested his left cheek against Taiga’s top head and snuggled even closer. He then buried his nose deep into the red locks. “Hmm… strawberry?”

 

“Do you hate it?”

 

“Nah. I kinda like it.”

 

“You’re really too touchy-feely you know.”

 

“Ssshhh. I have every right to touch you, wherever and whenever I want to. Just enjoy my wonderful affection.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

Taiga brought his arms around the other’s waist and sighed in contentment.

 

At the age of 19, Taiga had experienced his first relationship.

 

He was Kagami Taiga’s first love, that Aomine Daiki.

 

And from then on, he had begun giving Taiga a lot of his other firsts as well.

 

* * *

 

t.b.c.

**Author's Note:**

> So..... Yeah. That was some of the fruits of being an Aokaga trash for months. I've been keeping this fic inside the depths of my laptop for weeks and i've been a silent lurker for months and then one day I decided I'd like to share my crazy Aokaga illusions with you guys. Oh maaaan, i'm sorry and thank you for making it this far. Lol! I hope you guys have a nice day and see you around? (You might see me haunting your comment sections once in a while. I mean no harm don't worry. Hahaha!)


End file.
